


Eventide

by stardustland (prowlish)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Furry, Married Couple, Teasing, idk how to tag this?, shrugs, technically they're feathery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/stardustland
Summary: Tala waits to share an evening with her husband.





	Eventide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am here with a commission for the wonderful [spearmark](https://spearmark.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! They asked for a story with their OCs, which was a delight and an honor! Please go check out their blog for some fantastic art. :) 
> 
> Thank you again!

The summer night — or what passed for summer in this land — brought fragrance and a comforting wind, so Tala hadn't been able to resist opening the bedroom window before laying on the mattress. The scent of flora wafted in, gentle and steady like the hum of insects, which lulled her. Kultur was still out finishing errands and Tala didn’t mind spending that time enjoying the smells and sounds of the evening as she waited on her husband to retire.

  


The amount of time which passed was uncertain in that near-meditative state; it seemed to evaporate completely for Tala. Scents and sounds could be everything, her world taken up by the kiss of the wind through the open window. However, a twitch of her ear caught different sounds than before and brought her back to the here and now. She lifted her head, eyelids fluttering open as she peered at the doorway.

  


Kultur.

  


She smiled. The sight of him never got old to her. Leaning in the doorway, ambient lighting caressing his muscular frame just so, his crest brushing his shoulders enticingly — in that moment, the sight of him was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Tala felt as though her heart could burst; his gaze was so intent it was impossible not to be excited.

  


“Everything taken care of?” Tala asked, pushing herself up as he approached.

  


“Of course,” Kultur replied. Instead of speaking further as he usually might, Kultur reached for Tala, threading his clawed fingers through her dark crest. Tala tilted her head, smiling again as the motion encouraged the touch and rewarded her with those sharp claws tracing over her scalp. She felt goosebumps beneath her feathers. The pleasant tingling his touch brought skipped its way down her spine and stoked the heat in her belly.

  


Suddenly, he grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. It brought a gasp from Tala’s lips — normally she was the one bringing this level of heat right off the bat. She hadn’t expected it, but she was  _ certainly _ delighted and more than willing to meet his desire with her own.

  


Tala wrapped her arms around Kultur’s neck, reeling him in close, heart pounding as their bodies pressed together. His own hands slipped down to her waist, moving her up on the mattress before climbing after her onto the bed. His full attention was on their kiss, but his gentle hands still laid her back on the mattress. Tala nipped teasingly at Kultur’s lower lip, humming with excitement as she felt his weight leaning over her.

  


Oh, she wanted him! She felt like she always did, but with Kultur seeking her this way and kissing her hot and hungry — her desire multiplied, heady on a swell of love and affection. Tala smiled again, tracing her own clawed fingertips over Kultur’s cheek. He lifted a hand, placed it over hers to squeeze, a softness in his gaze.

  


If she weren’t also so wanting, Tala might not have noticed his other hand slipping down her body. Getting lost in his eyes would be too easy. As it was, she was  _ very _ aware, and shifted around to press her frame against his. Her back was in a little curve, as though enticing Kultur’s teasing hand right where she wanted it to go.

  


Kultur braced his other hand on the mattress now, a soft rumble in his throat as his touch slid from belly to hip, and then between Tala’s thighs. She knew she was already wet with eagerness, but feeling Kultur’s fingers trail through damp downy feathers and tease her lips illustrated just how slick she was already. She shivered at his touch, laughing a sultry little laugh.

  


“You like how it feels?” she murmured, tilting her hips into his touch as his teasing fingers slipped inside of her. “I do.”

  


Kultur rumbled low in his throat. “You know I do,” he murmured. His touch and the low murmur of his voice had Tala quivering in pleasure again. She arched into him once more as he buried his head a little more and nipped along her neck. He curled and thrust his fingers into her at a different angle, drawing his name from her lips in a breathy gasp. His thumb nudged at her clit, making her feel like she might simply evaporate in the jolt of sheer pleasure.

  


But she could also feel the press of his erection against her leg as they both moved and grew ever more impatient. “Kultur!” she hissed.

  


He chuckled, but he had a bit of mercy — he took his hand away, at least to grasp her hips and tug her a little closer to him. She felt hot and slick and eager, her core tight with anticipation. Each moment seemed like a small eternity, waiting for his touch again.

  


“Tala,” he murmured, and she opened her eyes again to peer up at him. And now she felt her heart squeeze again, too, as she felt caught in his affectionate gaze. It was quite a sight, too: her legs parted around his hips, Kultur’s hands steady on them, the head of his shaft peeking between the apex of her thighs. And yet the look in his eyes kept Tala’s focus there — at least, for a few moments.

  


A playful smile crossed her lips as she reached up to him. “You’re the worst tease,” she murmured, squeezing her legs around his body. Her affection was overwhelming, but so was her arousal. This time it caused a visible shiver in Kultur’s frame as well, with how the movement jostled them together.

  


He nipped at her fingertips. “You always make it worth it,” he replied.

  


Tala hummed. “Then let’s see the payoff,” she replied, smiling - and pushed her fingers deeper past his lips. Kultur let out another low appreciative sound. He squeezed her hips again, moving one hand to — finally — guide himself into her.

  


He teased her knuckles with his sharp teeth, his gaze hot and intense on her features as he slowly seated himself inside her. Heavens, the effect he had on her shouldn’t be allowed! He was just as eager to nip and play with her fingers as he was to sink his length deep into her body.

  


She carefully slipped her fingers out of his mouth to grasp both of his shoulders and slip her hands down his strong back. His muscles flexed as he moved, drawing a gasp from her as he rocked forward and pressed further inside.

  


Tala clutched at him, knowing her claws bit into him a little more than she normally allowed, but she couldn't help it — he felt  _ so _ good. She couldn’t help squeezing around his length, reveling in the shiver that gripped them both and fed a deep fire in her core. That he could still drive her wild like this was one of the endless reasons she loved him.

  


Kultur still moved at a measured pace, watching each flicker of expression on her features as he gently rocked his hips. Tala shifted, arching to move her hips in concert with his, to try to encourage him to hit a faster pace than this — but he held her firm, keeping his rhythm like this for now.

  


Still teasing! She dug her claws in again.

  


It was more than that, though — she knew it from the look in his eyes. He was savoring every feeling, every spasm of her body around him, the heat and friction between them, the way Tala let her body open to him and was eager for more. And it wasn’t that she didn’t delight in each sensation their coupling brought, but the patience for this was difficult when she craved him.

  


“Kultur — ” she breathed, her voice hitching as she panted.

  


Something about that brought about a shift. Kultur leaned forward a little, planting one hand on the bed next to her and began thrusting into her at a quicker tempo. Tala clawed down to the small of his back, rocking her hips with him again. Kultur did nothing to attempt control over the pace like before; all he did was lean in and kiss her again.

  


Eventually, Tala leaned her head back, panting as she let out soft moans and sounds of appreciation or encouragement. The tight heat in her core burned, coiling tighter with each motion Kultur made. She’d shifted her grasp again without realizing, sliding her hands over the muscles in his back and tangling her fingers in his mane again. All the more encouragement for the way Kultur tilted his head and began to kiss and nip down her jaw and neck. She panted, letting out another breathy sound — something almost like Kultur’s name — and it edged into a cry as she felt his fingers shift from grasping her hip to toying with her clit.

  


A shiver worked through her body; Tala rocked into the touch, moving both counterpoint to Kultur’s thrusts and into the almost too-light pressure on her clit, ever seeking more, just a little bit more —

  


She jolted, feeling the tension deep in her core snap and send a tingling pleasure radiating through her body. Tala moaned again as she came, wrapping her arms tight around Kultur.

  


He bit down near her collarbone and kept moving into her, grunting as she squeezed and spasmed around him. His pace was nothing short of desperate, erratic, and within moments Tala felt the liquid heat of his release; he shuddered over her, eliciting another little quiver from her frame.

  


Slowly, Kultur opened his jaw and lifted his head, panting heavily as he peered up at Tala again. A few dislodged feathers floated down on top of her chest. She tilted her head to sweep her crest out of her eyes, smiling at him. He seemed dazed for a moment, gazing into her face and blinking, but he eventually returned the smile. He carefully shifted them apart and then rolled over, bringing her with him to rest atop his body.

  


Tala adjusted easily enough, her smile unchanged as she now peered down at Kultur. It was her turn to lean down and envelop him in a kiss, and she did so without hesitation. Love and desire poured from her into the affectionate gesture, and she felt her heart swell as Kultur returned the kiss with as much feeling.

  


The fragrance of summer was still there, a backdrop to a host of other scents now, carried on a breeze to cool their heated bodies — but that made it better to breathe in and fill her lungs, for the moments in between kissing Kultur. A perfect evening only improved by afterglow and the kiss and touch of her husband.

  


They settled a little more, breathing becoming steadier than the desperate gasping and panting from what seemed only a moment ago. Tala shifted to lay more along Kultur’s side, though she still imparted several kisses upon his cheek.

  


“You’re incredible,” she murmured.

  


Kultur peered over at her, a smile tugging at his lips again. “Such high praise,” he remarked. “To think, all your accusations of being a tease…”

  


Tala snorted. “You  _ are _ ,” she remarked.

  


Kultur arched an eyebrow, his eyes glittering with mirth. “The worst, I think you said…?”

  


“The very worst.”

  


Kultur chuckled, tilting her chin towards him so he could kiss her again. “Can you forgive me?”

  


Tala hummed as they parted again, settling into the crook of his arm once again. “If your teasing always ends like that, then it can be forgiven,” she replied.

  


A grin played at Kultur’s lips. “Doesn’t it always?”

  


She let out a sigh as she settled into the bed and against his side. “Oh, usually,” she said. “Just don’t forget.”

  


“I won’t,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. He lingered that way for a few moments, lips pressed to her scalp, before he shifted to simply nuzzle together. “I love you,” he murmured.

  


Feeling the warmth fill up her heart again, Tala smiled. “I love you, too.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm oh-so-visitable on twitter at [@decepticats](http://twitter.com/decepticats)!


End file.
